Die Asteroiden
Die [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]] hilft dem Nezu-Planeten, der von Asteroiden bombardiert wird. Inhaltsangabe Kurzfassung Langfassung Prolog Ein Asteroid nähert sich einem Planeten. Auf der ''Voyager'' befinden sich ein Botschafter der Nezu und ein Exogeologe, Mr. Sklar. Die Crew erwartet geduldig einen Augenblick. Captain Kathryn Janeway lässt feuern und ein von Tuvok abgefeuerter Photonentorpedo zerstört einen Asteroiden, der sich auf Kollisionskurs mit dem Planeten befindet. Wider Erwarten zerbricht einer der Asteroiden aber beim Beschuss nur in größere Teilstücke, anstatt in Bruchstücke ungefährlicher Größe zerstört zu werden. Chakotay erkundigt sich, was der Grund dafür war. Kim kann keine Erklärung liefern und berichtet, dass die Sensoren nur eine einfache Nickel-Eisen-Verbindung anzeigten und es keine Stücke mit einem Durchmesser größer einen cm geben würde. Sklar berichtet, dass ihnen gestern das gleiche passierte, als sie versuchten zwei Asteroiden zu vaporisieren. Diese zerbrachen ebenso in Stücke, die auf dem Planeten einschlugen. Tuvok meldet, dass der Großteil der Trümmer zerstört wurden. Zwei der größeren Bruchstücke können von der Voyager nicht mehr zerstört werden und schlagen auf der Planetenoberfläche ein. Akt I: Seltsame Asteroiden Tuvok meldet, dass die Trümmer auf dem größten Kontinent, 500 Kilometer von der Südspitze entfernt einschlugen. Dieses Mal gehen die Asteroiden abseits größerer Siedlungen in der Zentralwüste nieder, richten aber trotzdem einen enormen Schaden an: Krater und atmosphärische Schockwellen werden ausgelöst. Außerdem wird eine gewisse Menge an Staub und giftigen Gasen freigesetzt. Es nähert sich ein weiterer Asteroid, dieser hat Kurs auf eine stark besiedelte Umgebung in der östlichen Küstenregion mit den größten Kolonien der Nezu mit mehr als 5000 Bewohnern. Er wird in etwa 6 Stunden einschlagen. Der Exogeologe Sklar besteht auf einer Evakuierung der Siedlungen, da mindestens 12 weitere Asteroiden in ihre Richtung fliegen und er meint, dass sie diese selbst mit Hilfe der Voyager zerstören können. Der Botschafter jedoch lehnt dies ab, da Zeit und Ressourcen nicht ausreichen, um nennenswerte Teile der Bevölkerung in Sicherheit zu bringen. Kurz nach dem Aufschlag der Teilstücke meldet sich der Wissenschaftler Dr. Vatm von der Oberfläche des Planeten und stellt die These auf, das die Asteroiden künstlichen Ursprungs sind, da die Trümmerstücke aus künstlichen Materialien bestehe. Er bittet um ein Treffen. Direkt danach bricht die Verbindung ab. Kim kann seine Position nicht bestimmen. Die Voyager startet daraufhin drei Rettungsshuttles, um den Wissenschaftler zu retten. Laut Paris wird es ein holpriger Flug, doch er hält es für möglich. Sklar empfiehlt eine Evakuierung. Doch der Botschafter besteht auf einer Untersuchung. Auch eine Trümmerprobe des letzten Asteroiden wird an Bord gebeamt. Chakotay lässt Torres diese Proben analysieren. Janeway begibt sich inzwischen in ihren Raum, um die gesammelten Daten zu analysieren. Neelix wurde dem Sicherheitsteam von Tuvok zugeteilt und ist sehr nervös. Er geht auf die Krankenstation und verlangt vom Doktor einige analeptische Präparate. Dem Arzt fällt Neelix' Nervosität auf. Doch dieser meint, dass er nicht krank sei und er denkt, es könnte nicht schaden zusätzliche Medikamente mitzunehmen. Da er die Außenmission mit Tuvok durchführt, fürchtete er, dessen Anforderungen nicht erfüllen zu können. Kes holt diese, während der Doktor Neelix ein Beruhigungsmittel vorschlägt Neelix berichtet, dass er Tuvboks Team zugeteilt wurde und Angst hat dessen Ansprüchen nicht zu genügen. Der Doktor rät ihm seinen Enthusiasmus zu zügeln. Das Shuttle, in dem auch der Exogeologe Sklar ist, gerät in einen elektromagnetischen Sturm in der Atmosphäre, wobei das Shuttle stark beschädigt wird. Neelix meint zu Sklar, dass dieser sich entspannen soll. Jedoch erwidert der Nezu, dass er für gewöhnlich am Boden arbeitet. Dann fällt die Hauptenergie aus. Tuvok gelingt es, das Shuttle notzulanden, wobei jedoch der Antrieb vollständig zerstört wird. Aufgrund der elektrischen Entladungen ist die Besatzung außerstande, mit der Voyager Kontakt aufzunehmen. Chakotay lässt daraufhin Paris und die Anderen über den potenziellen Absturz informieren. Torres ruft inzwischen die Brücke und informeirt sie, dass sie ein Trümmerstück an Bord gebeamt haben. Gemeinsam mit dem Botschafter begibt sich Chakotay zu diesen. thumb|An der Basis der Magnetschwebebahn Der Wissenschaftler Dr. Vatm und der Minenarbeiter Hanjuan finden schließlich das Shuttle und klopfen an die Tür. Nachdem Tuvok diese geöffnet hat, berichtet Vatm, dass sie den Absturz beobachteten. Der Vulkanier erkundigt sich nach weiteren Schiffen. Jedoch hat Vatm keine gesehen. Sklar erkundigt sich nach den Ergebnissen von Vatms Arbeit, wobei Dr. Vatm sich weigert, seine Erkenntnisse der Besatzung mitzuteilen. Aufgrund der Geheimhaltung würde er dies nur seinem Botschafter mitteilen. Tuvok erklärt, dass ihr Botschafter sie losgeschickt hat. Doch er bleibt bei seiner Weigerung. Neelix versucht sie zu beruhigen und schlägt vor loszufliegen. Jedoch muss Tuvok melden, dass alle Primärsysteme ausgefallen sind. Daher schlägt er vor, das Komsystem zu reparieren und einen Notruf zu schicken. Die Nezu wollen jedoch so schnell wie möglich fort, um einem erneuten Asteroideneinschlag zu entkommen. Tuvok schickt Neelix daher nach draußen, um die Ringantenne zu inspizieren. Dieser beruhigt noch die Nezu und meint, dass Tuvok ein fähiger Offizier sei, wird von diesem jedoch unterbrochen. Neelix entdeckt bei einem Rundgang um das Shuttle eine Orbitalseilbahn, die beim Einschlag der Asteroidenbruchstücke sicher auch stark beschädigt wurde. Sofort meldet er dies Tuvok und glaubt, er habe einen Weg gefunden, dass sie herausführen kann. Neelix ist sich sicher, das er sie mit Teilen des Shuttles wieder in Betrieb setzen kann. Sobald sie die Ionosphäre verlassen haben, könnten sie die Voyager kontaktieren. Vatm meint jedoch, dass die Induktionsspulen beim letzten Einschlag beschädigt wurden und sie die Bahn daher nicht nutzen können. Neelix will die Spulen daher durch Höhenkontrolltriebwerke aus dem Shuttle ersetzen und verweist auf seine Erfahrung bei der Wartung einer Seilbahn auf Rinax. Tuvok empfiehlt, an der Absturzstelle zu warten, schließt sich dem Vorhaben Neelix' nach kurzer Zeit trotz seiner Skepsis an. Auch die Anderen stimmen Neelix' Plan zu. In der Bodenstation angekommen, begibt sich Neelix zu den Kontrollen und aktiviert das Licht. Er denkt, dass sie ihre Triebwerke in die Induktionsmatrix integrieren können. Dann entdeckt er plötzlich Nahrungsvorräte. Sie treffen sie auf eine weitere Überlebende des Einschlags - Lillias. Diese ist zuerst nicht begeistert über den Besuch und bedroht Neelix mit einem Messer. Akt II: Die Seilbahn Die Frau fordert Tuvok auf, die Waffe fallen zu lassen. Dieser Forderung kommt er anch und die Frau erklärt, dass dies ihr Unterschlupf und seine Vorräte seien. Tuvok erklärt jedoch, dass sie die Kabine nutzen wollen, um von der Oberfläche zu entkommen. Ihre Vorräte seien ihr egal. Hanjuan beruhigt sie. Sie meint, dass die Kabine schwer beschädigt ist, worauf Neelix erklärt, dass sie diese reparieren wollen. Vatm meint, dass sie alle die Oberfläche verlassen wollen. Als sie die Leistung der Sauerstoffkonverter anspricht, meint Neelix, dass sie diese reparieren können. Sie lässt sich aber überzeugen, die Gruppe gewähren zu lassen und schließlich hilft sie auch bei den Reparaturen mit. Neelix bittet Tuvok ihm zu vertrauen. Auf der Voyager hat man ein Bruchstück eines Asteroiden eingehend untersucht. Torres erkennt, dass der Fels aus Trioxin, Olivin und Triadium besteht. Der Botschafter bemerkt, dass dies eine Legierung ist und auch Torres ist verwirrt. Chakotay hat inzwischen den Asteroiden mit einem Meißel bearbeitet und Torres hilft ihm dessen Oberteil abzunehmen. Man findet in seinem Inneren eine Steuerungseinheit und damit einen Beweis für Dr. Vatms Theorie, die Asteroiden seien künstlichen Ursprungs und würden gesteuert. Das Triadium gehört zu einem Steuerungsknoten. Tuvok fragt Neelix inzwischen, ob sie bereit sind, die Hauptenergie wieder einzuschalten. Neelix bejaht dies und Tuvok aktiviert den Spulenbypass. Es gelingt ihnen die Hauptenergie wieder zua ktivieren und der Bypass hält. Nun machen sie sich an die Sauerstoffregulatoren. Neelix geht eine Treppe hinauf und geht zu Lilias. Diese kann die Energierelais nicht aktivieren, da sie keine Orbitaltechnikerin ist. Neelix sieht sich das Druckventil an und rekalibriert es. Dann meint er, dass sie einen Namen für die Magnetbahgn brauchen. Auf Rinax tauften sie die Magnetbahn. Neelix schlägt "Alixia" als Namen für die Kapsel vor. Neelix meint, dass diese seine Lieblingsschwester war. Sie zeigte ihm die Höhlen von Touth und einmal gingen sie auf die Jagd nach arktischen Spinnen. Immer wenn er an sie denkt, denkt er an Abenteuer und er meint, dass dieses Abenteuer ihr gefallen wurde. Auf die Nachfrage der Frau erklärt Neelix, dass seine Schwester mit sihrer Familie in einem Krieg auf seiner Heimatwelt getötet wurde. Neelix meint, dass er sie sich jeden Abend vorstellt und ihnen von den Ereignissen des Tages berichtet. Sie gibt Neelix etwas zu trinken. Die Technikerin berichtet, dass sie auch eine Schwester hat, Halla. Nach dem ersten Einschlag vor drei Wochen lag ihr Haus in Trümmern und sie wurden getrennt. Sie weiß nicht, ob sie noch lebt. Neelix erklärt sich bereit, ihr bei der Suche nach ihrer Rückkehr zu helfen. Tuvok ruft Neelix zu sich und meint, dass er seit ihrer Ankunft die Hälfte der Zeit mit Konversation verschwendet hat. a sie sich in Lebensgefahr befinden, fordert er ihn auf, seine Aufmerksamkeit auf die Rückkehr zur Voyager zu konzentrieren. Gemeinsam arbeiten sie daran, sowohl die Gondel als auch die Bodenstation zu reparieren, um mit ihrer Hilfe über die Ionosphäre steigen zu können und von dort einen Hilferuf an die Voyager absetzen zu können. Tuvok gibt zu bedenken, dass alles sehr instabil ist. Neelix hört auf einmal ein Geräusch. Dr. Vatm versucht plötzlich die Gondel alleine in Betrieb zu nehmen, obwohl die Reparaturarbeiten noch nicht abgeschlossen sind. Hanjuan erkennt, dass er die Tore für den Start öffnen will. Neelix fordert ihn auf damit aufzuhören. Neelix meint, dass er dann die ganze Höhle destabilisiert. Tuvok überbrückt die Türkontrollen und betäubt Vatm mit dem vulkanischen Nackengriff. Durch den vorzeitigen Start wird die Bodenstation erneut stark beschädigt und die Gondel muss trotz unvollständiger Reparatur starten. Neelix gelingt es, die Gondel beim Aufstieg zu stabilisieren. Akt III: Kampf um ein Geheimnis Die Geschwindigkeit erreicht 30 Kilometer pro Stunde und der Hüllendruck liegt bei 3000 Millibar. Neelix meldet, dass sie weiter steigen. jedoch erkennt Tuvok, dass sie die Magnetschwebekohäsion verlieren. Um nicht in den freien Fall zu kommen, erhöht Neelix die Geschwindigkeit. Tuvok versucht die Energie auf die Seilkupplungen zu erhöhen und leitet die Hilfsenergie um. Neelix erhöht unterdessen die Geschwindigkeit und die Seilbahn stabilisiert ihre Geschwindigkeit bei 47 Kilometern pro Stunde. Neelix spricht mit der Kabine und meint, dass er wusste, dass sie es schaffen würde. Tuvok meint, dass dies wohl Glück bringen solle und sie dieses auch brauchten. Beim Start wurde nämlich ein Sauerstoffkonverter stark beschädigt, so dass der Aufstieg aufgrund des mangelnden Sauerstoffs lebensgefährlich für die Insassen wird. Neelix meint, dass sie den Output des anderen Konverters erhöhen müssen, da sie sonst ersticken werden. Durch den zu frühen Start werden laut Neelix wohl einige Defekte auftreten. Weil er den automatischen Aufstiegssequenzer nicht aktivieren konnte, muss er den Aufstieg manuell kontrollieren. Dies führt zu Problemen mit dem atmosphärischen Parametern. Neelix gesteht Tuvok, dass er Modelle im Maßstab 1:10 von Magnetbahnen herstellte. Sie waren allerdings im wesentlichen identisch mit den realen. Er versichert Tuvok, alles unter Kontrolle zu haben. Tuvok meint, dass sie 30 Kilometer über der Oberfläche wenig tun können. Doch es gibt nicht nur technische Probleme, sondern auch die Insassen der Kapsel beginnen miteinander zu streiten. Die Frau zerrt Vatm zur Luftschleuse und will diese gerade öffnen, als Tuvok sie festhält. Lillias will ihn töten, weil er sie dort unten hätte sterben lassen. Tuvok erklärt, dass dies keine Rechtfertigung für einen Mord ist und fragt Vatm, warum er vorzeitig starten wollte. Hanjuan fordert ihn auf zu antworten, da er ihn sonst töten wolle. Tuvok meint, dass er seiner körperlichen Kraft weit überlegen ist und drückt Lillias Faust zusammen und verlangt seine volle Kooperation. Er stimmt dieser Bedingung zu und Tuvok geht zu Neelix und meint, dass mechanische Defekte wohl ihr geringstes Problem sind. Auf der Voyager ''erfährt Captain Janeway unterdessen von Thomas Paris über Interkom, dass sie die dritte Suchaktion im Tiefflug absolviert haben. Sie haben von Dr. Vatm oder dem Außenteam entdeckt. Janeway teilt ihm mit, dass sich ihm ein Sandsturm nähert, der sie in einer Stunde erreichen wird. Kim hat inzwischen weitere Sensordaten über den Asteroiden gesammelt. Er hat einen Durchmesser von mehr als einem halben Kilometer und er fliegt schneller, als die anderen. In zwei Stunden wird er aufschlagen. thumb|Tuvok schaut auf dem Dach nach Neelix hat Konzentrationsprobleme und steuert die Kapsel. Tuvok verabreicht den Insassen Trioxpräparate, damit ihr Blut besser mit Sauerstoff versorgt wird. Sklar meint, dass er keine Nadeln mag und zufrieden ist, dass es sich um einen subdermalen Transfer handelt. Dann erkundigt er sich nach Fortschritten. Tuvok teilt ihm mit, dass der defekte Generator nicht repariert werden kann, aber Lilias an der Reparatur des anderen arbeitet. Er meint zu Sklar, dass er seine Angst kontrollieren solle. Tuvok teilt Neelix mit, dass die Anderen unter den ersten Symptomen einer Stickstoffvergiftung leiden. Da Tuvok am besten mit der dünnen Luft klarkommt, erklärt Neelix ihm die Bedienung. Die Aufstiegstriebwerke soll er stabil halten. Dr. Vatm will hinaus und drückt auf ein Bedienfeld. Er teilt Tuvok mit, dass etwas draußen auf dem Dach ist, ehe er kollabiert, ins Koma fällt und stirbt. Tuvok scannt ihn mit dem Tricorder. Da sein Herz-Lungen-Gewebe bereits begonnen hat sich zu zersetzen, kann er ihn nicht mehr wiederbeleben. Tuvok vermutet, dass er ermordet wurde. Akt IV: Der Verräter Tuvok stellt fest, dass Dr. Vatm von einem von ihnen vergiftet worden ist. Seinen Tricorderwerten zufolge wurde Vatms Wasservorrat mit einem Hydroxidkorrosionsmittel vergiftet. Neelix erkennt, dass dies ein Kühlmittel ist. Tuvok ist sich sicher, dass es Mord war, weil das Kühlsystem versiegelt ist und es nirgendwo sonst diese Substanz an Bord gibt. Tuvok will nach der Rückkehr aufs Schiff mit einer Untersuchung beginnen. Sklar wirft Tuvok vor, dass er schon wieder das Kommando übernimmt und fragt, woher sie wissen, dass er nicht Vatm vergiftet hat. Neelix erinnert sich nun an Vatms letzte Worte und schlägt vor anzuhalten, um auf dem Dach nachzusehen. Es entbrennt ein Streit zwischen Neelix und Tuvok, weil Neelix darauf besteht, auf dem Dach nachzuschauen. Tuvok jedoch lehnt dies strikt ab, da dies irrational sei und sie riskieren würden, die Magnetschwebekohäsion wieder zu verlieren. Neelix meint, dass sie stoßßen müssen. Tuvok erklärt, dass er keine Gefühle für ihn habe. Hanjuan stimmt Neelix zu, dass Tuvok diesne herablassend und arrogant behandelte. Der Talaxianer meint, dass ihnen das Objekt auf dem Dach weiterhelfen kann. Tuvok ignoriert dies. Neelix hält daraufhin die Gondel an und weigert sich, weiterzufahren, bis die Aussage Dr. Vatms geklärt sei. Neelix meint, dass Tuvok stärker und klüger als er ist. Aber er habe keine Instinkte und im Bauch keine Gefühle. Er meint, dass er auf seine Gefühle hören muss und sich sicher ist, dass sie auf das Dach steigen müssen. Dann droht er, dass sie erst weiterfahren, wenn jemand auf dem Dach war. Da Neelix der Einzige ist, der die Gondel bedienen kann und Tuvok am besten in der dünnen Atmosphäre atmen kann, klettert schließlich Tuvok auf das Dach. Er entdeckt dort eine Vorrichtung zur Speicherung von Daten. Sie enthält offenbar Informationen über ein fremdes Raumschiff. Er ruft daraufhin Neelix mit seinem Kommunikator und informiert ihn über seinen Fund, der offenbar Informationen über ein fremdes Raumschiff enthält. Er kündigt an, sie zu entfernen und zur Untersuchung in die Kabine zu bringen. Neelix warnt ihn davor, zu große Risiken einzugehen. Sklar klettert währenddessen auch auf das Dach, was Neelix verhindern will. Er wird jedoch von Sklar eine Brüstung hinunter gestoßen und bleibt schwer verletzt am Boden der Gondel liegen. Hanjuan kümmert sich um ihn, während Sklar weiterklettert. Sklar kann Tuvok unterdessen auf dem Dach überraschen, als dieser die Dateneinheit an sich nehmen will und wirft ihn vom Dach der Gondel, ehe er seinen Phaser einsetzen kann. Dann nimmt er Tuvoks Phaser an sich und entfernt das Datenspeichermodul. Tuvok konnte sich jedoch an einem Stahlträger festhalten. Akt V: Der Etanianische Orden thumb|Tuvok motiviert Neelix Zurück in der Gondel verlangt Sklar, dass die Kabine wieder in Gang gesetzt wird. Er tritt gegen Neelix Bein. Jedoch kann dieser wegen seiner Verletzungen nicht aufstehen. Anschließend bedroht er Hanjuan und Lillias mit seiner Waffe und meint, sie müssten herausfinden, wie diese Gondel gesteuert wird. Die ''Voyager erreicht unterdessen den Asteroiden und Captain Janeway lässt das Bild auf den Monitor legen. Als Kim diesen befehl ausführt, erscheint auf dem Monitor ein Raumschiff mit mindestens 2000 Mann Besatzung. Chakotay erkennt, dass sie ihre Schilde remoduliert haben, um sie zu täuschen. Das fremde Schiff ruft sie und Janeway lässt einen Kanal öffnen. Der Etanianische Orden beansprucht den Planeten, was Janeway jedoch ablehnt. Sie bezeichnet sich als Freund der Nezu und kündigt an, den Planeten zu verteidigen. Der Etanianer fragt, ob sie bereit ist den Tod anzunehmen. Chakotay erkennt, dass sie in zehn Minuten in Reichweite sind. Janeway befiehlt inzwischen alle auf Kampfstationen. Wieder in der Gondel versucht Sklar ohne Erfolg die Gondel wieder in Gang zu setzen. Auch Lillias und Hanjuan können ihm unter Androhung von Waffengewalt nicht helfen. Unbemerkt erlangt Neelix wieder das Bewusstsein und sieht Tuvok durch ein Fenster in der Gondeltür. Dieser konnte sich beim Sturz von der Gondel an einer Konstruktion am Boden festhalten und versucht nun, wieder in die Gondel zu gelangen. Es gelingt Neelix, unbeobachtet zur Tür zu gelangen und diese zu öffnen, worauf Tuvok wieder in die Gondel gelangt. Nach kurzem Kampf mit Sklar überwältigt Tuvok ihn, wobei Sklar durch die Tür aus der Gondel fällt. Dann schließt Tuvok wieder die Tür. Mit einem Tricorder stellt Tuvok bei Neelix eine Gehirnerschütterung fest. Jedoch kann er ihn aufgrund seiner mangelnden Kenntnisse in talaxianischer Physiologie nicht behandeln. Er informiert die anderen Insassen, dass die Datenspeichervorrichtung Informationen über Waffen, Schilde und Energiesysteme eines fremden Raumschiffs enthielt. Sklar wollte offenbar verhindern, dass sie diese finden. Hanjuan kommt mit den Steuerinstrumenten nicht klar, weshalb Tuvok Neelix sagt, dass sie ihn brauchen. Der Talaxianer meint, dass er seine Augen kaum aufhalten kann, doch Tuvok gelingt es ihn mit Alixia zu motivieren, dass dieser gegen eine weitere Ohnmacht ankämpft und die Gondel wieder in Betrieb setzt. Kurz danach verlässt die Gondel die Ionosphäre und Tuvok kann mit der Voyager Kontakt aufnehmen. Die Voyager befindet sich jedoch in einem Kampf mit einem Schiff des Etanianischen Ordens, welcher für die Bombardierung des Planeten mit den Asteroiden verantwortlich ist und sich selbst als Asteroid über eine Schildmodifikation getarnt hatte. Der Etanianische Orden erobert Welten, indem er auf diesen Naturkatastrophen herbeiführt, um nach einer Evakuierung den Planeten übernehmen zu können. Das Schiff dieses Etanianischen Ordens ist stark bewaffnet und setzt der Voyager schwer zu, ohne dass die Waffen der Voyager eine Wirkung hätten. Die Schilde der Voyager fallen auf 85 %. Chakotay feuert ihre Waffen ab, was jedoch keine Wirkung hat. Neelix aktiviert inzwischen die Induktionsdämpfer und stoppt so die Gondel am oberen Ende der Stange. Die Insassen sind hocherfreut und Neelix umarmt Hanjuan, während Lilljas Tuvok umarmt. Tuvok wird mit den Anderen aus der Gondel an Bord der Voyager gebeamt und stellt fest, das die Datenspeichereinheit vom Dach der Gondel detaillierte Daten von den Schiffen des Ordens enthält, unter anderem auch deren Schildmodulation. Mit diesen Daten ist die Voyager in der Lage, das feindliche Schiff mit einem Schuss auf ihren primären Reaktor außer Gefecht zu setzen. Ein zweiter Schuss schaltet ihre Waffen auf, woraufhin sich das Schiff daraufhin zurückzieht. Neelix teilt dem Botschafter mit, dass Sklar zur Oberfläche zurückgekehrt sei. thumb|Neelix will Tuvoks Bauchgefühl wecken Neelix serviert Hanjuan im Kasino eine Tasse Tee. Er teilt ihr mit, dass der Angreifer der Etanianische Orden war. Sie lösen eine Naturkatastrophe aus, um die Bevölkerung zu veranlassen den Planeten zu verlassen. Dann besetzen sie den Planeten. Vatm kam dem Etanianischen Orden auf die Schliche und sammelte Informationen über die Raumschiffe. Nach den abschließenden Untersuchungen stammt die Datenspeichereinheit von Dr. Vatm, der sich bewusst war, das ein Verräter in der eigenen Bevölkerung zu suchen war. Er speicherte seine gesamten Erkenntnisse in dieser Einheit und verbarg sie, da er nicht wusste, wem er trauen konnte und wem nicht. Sklar war dieser Verräter und arbeitete mit dem Orden zusammen, was auch sein Drängen auf eine Evakuierung erklärt. Hanjuan bedankt sich noch einmal bei Neelix. Tuvok betritt in diesem Augenblick das Kasino und teil Hanjuan mit, dass ihre Schwester Hala gefunden wurde. Neelix lässt Hanjuan Grüße ausrichten, die ihn zum Dank auf die Wange küsst, ehe sie zum Transporterraum eilt. Tuvok meint, dass er Neelix' Arbeit in seinem Bericht gelobt hat. Neelix und Tuvok sprechen sich nach der Auflösung noch einmal aus. Es geht um Logik und Bauchgefühl. Tuvok gibt zu, dass dieses Mal das Bauchgefühl von Neelix richtig war. Er vergisst aber nicht darauf hinzuweisen, dass Logik schlussendlich immer siegen wird. Jedoch ist Neelix sich da nicht sicher, er meint er werde Tuvok helfen auf sein Bauchgefühl zu vertrauen. Dialogzitate Hintergrundinformationen thumb|Die Titeleinblendung. Nach den Gesetzen der Physik verglühen kleinere Flugobjekte, wie z.B. die Bruchstücke eines Asteroiden, in der Atmosphäre durch massive Reibung und die Anziehungskraft des Planeten. Sie verursachen bei ihrem Einschlag letztendlich kaum Schäden. Allerdings muss dies nicht zwangsweise für künstliche Flugkörper gelten, die – wie in dieser Episode – für den gezielten Einschlag konstruiert wurden. Die USS Voyager beamt das Außenteam mit aktivierten Schilden während des Kampfes mit dem fremden Schiff an Bord. Links und Verweise Produktionsbeteiligte Darsteller und Synchronsprecher Verweise en:Rise (episode) es:Rise fr:Rise (épisode) nl:Rise Kategorie:Episode (VOY)